toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Cog building
Building]]A Cog Building is made by a Cog walking into a Toon building on the streets. Occasionally (or rarely), a Cog building is made while a Toon is in the building. The Toon then appears outside the building. Cog Buildings have anywhere from 1 to 5 floors. Cog Buildings are less likely to appear in Toontown Central due to low toons fighting Cogs more often. The Cogs inside Cog Buildings are much tougher than out on the streets. There are some cogs that can only be found in buildings (Building Only Cogs). You can know a cog walked into a building by the sound, that sounds like NIIANNNNGG DAAANG! Cog Building Multipliers: 1st floor: 1x (2x if there is an invasion) 2nd floor: 1.5x (3x if there is an invasion) 3rd floor: 2x (4x if there is an invasion) 4th floor: 2.5x (5x if there is an invasion) 5th floor: 3x (6x if there is an invasion) How a Cog Building is Made #A Cog enters a Toon Building #A loud falling sound begins. #The Cog Building falls from the sky and the Toon building has a grey black color. #As the Cog Building touches the Toon Building it will squash the Toon Building and make a squashing sound. #The Cog Building will stay in the ground until a toon(s) save the Toon Building from the Cog Building. Inside a Cog Building inside a Cog Building]]A Cog Building will consist of 1-5 Floors, all of the same type of Cog, (I.e, A Bossbot building will contain only Bossbots in the interior.) One exception is if there is an invasion of a different type of Cog. The objective is to get to the final floor of the building and complete it, which will turn the Cog Building into a Toon Building. As the toon goes along, the environment will change, mainly the surroundings. While this is occurring, the Cogs will become more stronger as you go along. Once you reach the final floor and complete the previous tier(s), a very powerful cog will appear, soon reinforced by weaker ones. Once every single one is defeated, the toons will automatically teleport outside the building and the Cog Building will revert back into a Toon Building. Trivia *A Cog Building name will always have a Toon Building name that was there before but after the name cog building always have a word "Inc." after the name *If a Toon Building has no name and taken over by cogs, the cog building name will be always "Cogs Inc.". *After toons save the Cog Building , the Toons get rewarded photos of them selfs in the saved Toon Building. *Unlike in a regular Cog Battle, you can not run from the cog building. *If the Cog Building is not recovered by toons for a long period of time, it returns back into a Toon Building. *In addition to the previous fact, toons who defeat the CJ can use a Building Summons to summon a Cog Building for a shorter period of time. *Sometimes, in quite districts, Cog Buildings are seen more often. Because if not alot of toons try to not save Toon Buildings, then a Cog can take over Building then Cog Building numbers increase in that district. *If a toon sees a cog going in to a Toon Building, and tries to get in before the building has turned into a cog building, a box will appear that says "Watch out! There's a cog in there!". *Cogs from the street will randomly enter the buildings from an alternate side entrance toons cannot acesess. They may also come out of it. *At the top of the building, the cog that first transformed the building will call out in cog speak- "I'm the boss". *Buildings are very rare in Toontown Central, as they hardly ever appear naturally. This is because the difficulty of a building is slightly random and newbie toons may not be able to handle it. However, in busy districts such as Nutty River and Summit, many toons will try and combo buildings with invasions*, and you can see many of these rare Central buildings. * If you try and combo buildings with invasions, you will get double points and more if you look at the pointing section above. This leads to major points and a opportunity most experienced toons relish. * Though Cog Buildings are rare in Toontown Central, if there is one during a Cog Invasion, they are proven to be quite tough. At this point, 5 Floors are not IMPOSSIBLE or RARE. * In 2011, Movers & Shakers created Field Offices, which are a bit similar to each other a bit different. * The most cogs that can appear on the first floor is three (Except for one story buildings). building in Toontown Central]] Category:Cogs Category:Cog Buildings Category:Buildings